Destiny's Way
by Ema the Science Skye
Summary: Just a little Miego oneshot! When you meet Mr. Right, you'll know, even if he's not what you were expecting.


"…I just really want a guy that's special, you know? The kind that I'd marry even if he got me a Ring Pop as an engagement ring."

Mia Fey leaned on the desk in Grossberg Criminal Defense offices, caught up in her musings on romance while her boss went over some paperwork from a case he was evidently working on. He didn't seem to be listening to her at all, but that didn't stop her from rambling.

Someone, however, was listening. Just outside the door, Diego Armando stood listening in on her one-sided conversation, drinking in the sound of her voice like a particularly rich blend of coffee. Diego was a hot-shot defense attorney, and Mia's "mentor" in his own way. They'd occasionally be paired together to work on cases, mostly so Mia could learn the ropes of the courtroom, and he'd personally witnessed her very first trial. The trial hadn't ended well, and she was different than she had been. Nevertheless, Diego found himself taken with her, and she with him.

Diego's interest was piqued upon hearing the words "Ring Pop" in his partner's monologue, and his eyes lit up as a mischievous smile played on his lips.

_A Ring Pop, huh? _he thought. _I'd like to test that theory, Kitten…_

* * *

Diego pulled up in front of Mia's apartment complex in his crimson Jaguar and waited. They had a date tonight, and Diego had a very important question for Mia. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for her, somewhat impatiently, to come out. He sipped some coffee from a mug that was sitting in his cup holder, and Mia finally emerged from the building's double-doors.

She looked fantastic. Her long brown hair was pulled half-back, and she wore a semi-casual (but striking) ensemble of a black halter-dress worn over denim jeans. Diego smiled, jumped out and opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in, smiling warmly at him as he closed the door behind her. He got back into the driver's seat and they sped off down the road, listening to soft jazz on the radio.

* * *

Mia and Diego walked slowly along the boardwalk, hand in hand, taking in the refreshing night as Diego sipped his coffee. Dinner had been wonderful, and everything was going smoothly. Suddenly he stopped and stood for a moment, gazing at her intensely as his once playful expression became serious in an instant.

"Mia…" he said, using her given name to make sure she knew that he meant what he said. He produced a black box from his back pocket. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box in the brief moments that Mia stood too shocked to speak or move, revealing a huge, odd-looking brown gemstone affixed to a plastic ring. Mia, just a moment ago blissful, raised an eyebrow and ran her hand through her hair, confused.

"Is that…a ring pop, Diego?"

Diego's expression didn't even flicker in doubt. He looked straight into her eyes, his gaze piercing her soul.

"Well, if you don't want to…I guess this is mine…" He paused. "So, will you…Kitten?"

Mia thought for a moment. Had he been listening in on her conversation with Mr. Grossberg? Or was this destiny's way of telling her that he was 'the one'?

"…Yes, Diego. Yes I will."

Diego beamed as he jumped up and slipped the gaudy candy jewelry on her finger, kissing her tenderly soon after doing so. Mia grinned, and time seemed to freeze in that moment, Diego smiling down at his Kitten and her gazing into his dark, emotional eyes. Diego broke the silence between them after a few moments.

"So…Do you want to share that?" Diego's cocky grin made Mia's heart flutter. All the same, she was confused.

"Wait…what?"

"You know, sharing. It's a coffee flavored ring pop…And we ARE engaged, after all…I mean, I'm your fiancé."

Mia paused. Was this guy serious? "Uh…Sure."

Diego didn't bother taking the ring off her hand—he just brought her hand to his mouth and started sucking on the Ring Pop happily. Mia laughed a little.

"I'm not even all that big of a coffee fan, anyway…" she told herself. But this thought must have escaped her lips, because Diego looked at her with an expression of shock and horror. He stepped back a bit, the Ring Pop still in his mouth, and as a result only managed to pull her with him.

"…Give it back."

Mia blinked in shock. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"But…You just GAVE this to me…"

"I know. That's why I'm ASKING you for it instead of just TAKING it." Diego actually seemed furious. What had she done wrong?! Mia was caught somewhere between confusion and despair, and wasn't particularly liking it.

"Uh…Alright, you can have it back…" Diego practically tore the ring from her finger and sucked on it more.

"The wedding's off." Diego started down the boardwalk, Mia left paralyzed with shock and sadness where she stood.

What on Earth just happened…? Without warning, Mia Fey began to cry.

Diego heard this. He turned, sighed, and walked back to her, chucking the Ring Pop into the trash. He wasn't one for coffee-flavored candies anyway. He walked over to Mia and lifted her chin.

"Oh, fine. If it means that much to you, I guess I'll marry you." A smirk bled onto Diego's lips. "Jeez, women."

Mia glared at him with fury. Was this his idea of a joke?! But before she could collect her thoughts, Diego kissed her passionately, taking away her ability to think and leaving her to just go along with him. You couldn't say no to Diego Armando.

And with that, Diego produced a second black box and slipped the gold, bejeweled contents onto her finger.


End file.
